Asakawa Nana
|birthplace = Saitama, Japan|bloodtype = B|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2012 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = Street-sei, GEM, SUPER GiRLS|blog = Official Blog]|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = February 23, 2014|generation = 2nd|mcolor = |days = 5 years|group1 = Street-Sei|join1 = May 19, 2012|generation1 = 3rd|graduate1 = February 23, 2014|graduate = January 11, 2019}}Asakawa Nana '(浅川梨奈) is a member of SUPER GiRLS. She initially joined iDOL Street as a street-sei on June 12, 2011. She is a former member of GEM but didn't make the final line-up. She joined SUPER GiRLS on Feburay 23, 2014. She graduated from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street with Uchimura Risa, Watanabe Hikaru, Mizote Ruka and Miyazaki Rina on 11 January 2019. Biography 2011 Asakawa joined iDOL Street as street-sei with 15 other members as part of the 3rd generation. 2012 Asakawa was announced as part of the starting line-up for GEM along with Kanazawa Yuuki, Morioka Yu, Oozeki Nagi, Minamiguchi Nana, Murakami Rana, Takeda Maya, Sakamoto Hazuki, Kumashiro Jurin, Iyama Maho, and Uchimura Risa. However she didn't make it to the final line-up. 2013 Asakawa starred in an episode of the Fuji TV drama ''Biburia kosho-dō no jiken techō ''(ビブリア古書堂の事件手帖). Asakawa starred in the Kansai TV drama ''Kasukana kanojo ''(幽かな彼女). 2014 On February 23 Asakawa was introduced as a 2nd Chapter member of SUPER GiRLS along with Watanabe Koume and Uchimura Risa. Asakawa starred in the movie ''Kane ga narishi, shōjo wa jūwoutsu ''(鐘が鳴りし、少女は銃を撃つ). 2015 Asakawa starred in the stage play ''Girls Street Theater 2015 Za Hana Miyo Concerto (座・花御代コンチェルト) along with other iDOL Street members Maeshima Ami, Watanabe Koume, Mirozogi Seran, Murakami Rana, Iyama Maho, Morioka Yu, Oguri Kako, Takeda Maya, Minamiguchi Nana, Kanazawa Yuuki and Matsunaga Nene from Girls Street Audition. 2016 In July it was announced that Asakawa would appear in the movie titled 14 no Yoru. '' From December 5 to December 26 Asakawa starred in the TV drama ''Saki-Saki-''. 2017 On January 25 Asakawa released her first photobook titled ''Nanairo. On Feburary 3 a movie adapation of Saki-Saki- ''with Asakawa starring in it was released. 2018 On September 30 it was announced that she and 4 other members were going to graduate from the group on 11 January 2019.https://twitter.com/i/web/status/1046437588117028864 2019 On January 11 she graduated from SUPER☆GiRLS along with Uchimura Risa, Mizote Ruka, Miyazaki Rina and Watanabe Hikaru. History Nana Asakawa was born on April 3 in 1999. Nana is from ''Saitama. ''She used to like Tanaka Mirei who was a member of SUPER☆GiRLS until March in 2018. She is a so-called an idol ''Otaku, ''also s''he very respects Minami Takahashi, a member of AKB 48. When Nana met Minami, she was moved and cried a lot. Nana is an idol, but she is also a pinup girl that is at the forefront in Japan. She is seen as "sexy." She has made the cover of many famous magazines in Japan. She appears on the cover of weekly comic magazines in summer. In 2014 on February 23, she joined SUPER☆GiRLS alongside Uchimura Risa, and Watanabe Koume. At first, some members of SUPER☆GiRLS didn't accept them because SUPER☆GiRLS had never gained any new members since it debuted in 2010. So, the new members were scared of the other members when they first joined the group. As each of the new members began to be active in the entertainment industry, the original members accepted them. While Nana grew up and got familiar with the group, she started to have her own opinion abut how to develop the group more and more. Nana and Katsuta Rino came into conflict for a while because of their opposing opinions. Nana said later in "Super Radio" that, "Now that I think about it, I could be assertive because of that, and I and Katsuta-san keep a good relationship." In 2016, she got "the 3rd cover girl," which was an award that the pinup girl who appeared on the cover of the magazines and the E-magazines the most in that year was given. It is very difficult for an idol to earn because the pinup girls make basically all of the magazine covers. In Japan, an idol sings and dances, so modeling is not a part of their main work, but she was accepted not only as an idol but also as a pinup girl in 2018. She wants to be an actress in the future. She starred in "''Tokyo Living Dead Idol" ''as Miku Kamiya. Personal Life Education= As of April 2017 Asakawa is in her second year of high school. |-|Nicknames= * '''Naapon (なぁぽん): official nickname. |-|Name Meaning= Asakawa's given name, "Nana," means "pear tree" (梨;na) combined with a phonetic character (奈;na). Profile Stats= * Name: Asakawa Nana (浅川梨奈) * Nickname: Naapon (なぁぽん) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Saitama, Japan * Blood Type: B * Height: 158.9cm * Eastern Zodiac: Rabbit * Western Zodiac: Aries * iDOL Street Status: ** 2011-6-12 TOKYO TORiTSU Kore de Iinkai Member ** 2014-2-23 SUPER GiRLS Member ** 2019-1-11 Graduated * iDOL Street Groups: ** TOKYO TORiTSU Kore de Iinkai (2011-2014) **SUPER GiRLS (2014-2019) * Chouzetsu Color: Mint Green |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Idol Research * Special Skill: Jump Rope * Special 1-shot gag: Fast-blinking (self-proclaimed) * Motto: Hibi zenshin (日々前進; Day-to-day advance) * Favorite Entertainers: Fundanjuku, PASSPO☆ Publications Solo Photobooks * 2017.01.25 Nanairu Works Movies * 2014 Kane ga narishi, shōjo wa jūwoutsu * 2016 14 no Yoru * 2017.02.03 Saki-Saki- Stage Play * 2015 Girls Street Theater 2015 Za Hana Miyo Concerto TV Drama * 2013 Biburia kosho-dō no jiken techō * 2013 Kasukana kanojo * 2017 Saki-Saki- Trivia * In June 2015 Asakawa became popular when sexy pictures of her were released in Weekly Playboy. She has since been nicknamed "Dōgan kyonyū" (童顔巨乳; Baby-faced big boobs). External Links * Official Profile * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:Female Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:Light Green Member Color Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:People from Saitama Category:April Births Category:Aries Category:Blood Type B Category:Former street-sei member Category:1999 Births Category:2nd Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:3rd Generation Street-sei Category:2019 Departures Category:Graduated Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates